


Kinktober Day 8 - Oviposition

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Dubious Consent, Eggs, Monsters, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: To stay updated on my Kinktober works and see other October challenges I'm doing, follow me on Twitter @nines35711





	Kinktober Day 8 - Oviposition

The Queen was displeased with his squirming. She wrapped two thin grasping arms around his chest, the threat of the spines running along them enough to keep him still. She managed to slide the ovipositor inside, pressing deep into his hole until he felt it in his stomach. Harvey huffed at the intrusion. He couldn’t wriggle anymore, but he could certainly voice his displeasure at having to take the full clutch. It was downright unfair. There were plenty of others willing to take more than him but he supposed this was a punishment for his reluctance.

The Queen placed two more tendrils inside of him to slick the way for her clutch and provide food for them when they hatched, lest they eat his organs. She began to pump the gelatinous fluid into him, bloating up his belly. He groaned as he was filled to bursting. He didn’t know if he would be able to take the clutch. She chittered above him, massive jaws swinging down close to his neck in a warning.

The eggs started out barely noticeable. They were small things, deceivingly so as they would grow to be the size of an apple until the new young hatched and crawled out. The idea of a million little ones squirming around in his insides until they clawed their way out was extremely unappealing. He felt the ovipositor push further in somehow, the number of eggs increasing into the thousands. They pumped out in a steady stream.

The Queen’s iridescent abdomen clenched and twitched as she pushed the clutch into his stomach. Harvey whined, he kicked his legs and clicked unhappily as his discomfort grew. He could barely tell when she stopped forcing the eggs inside. The ovipositor was removed mercilessly, leaving him whimpering on the floor of the chamber.

A pair of breeding caretakers plugged him up and dragged his bloated body to the pile of soft furs to lay on. He curled up miserably there. His upper arms circled his straining belly to try and support it. Harvey didn’t think all the food and luxuries in the world were worth this pain. It would take at least three weeks for the clutch to even mature. In that time he would be drinking the finest honey and liquors and fed more sweets than he could ever hope to get outside of the breeding chamber. While it was appealing, it did nothing to stop him from thinking that this was definitely punishment and an undeserved one at that.

The first week and a half was just some minor discomfort. Once his body got used to the stretch and strain, he was able to move relatively freely. Harvey spent a good amount of time pacing. He was bored and sitting in a room eating did nothing to help this. The eggs grew slowly at first, so he was alright for a short while. They’d begin to mature soon though and he knew he’d be even worse off than now.

After ten days, the eggs started expanding rapidly. What was once a hundred thousand grains of sand became a hundred thousand nectarines, then a hundred thousand apples. His movement became more limited as they grew. It became unbearable until he was desperately clawing at the plug to try and push out some of the eggs. Harvey ended up falling onto the floor and laying there for days, body too heavy to lift up and his belly feeling like it was going to break open if he even attempted movement.

Before long, there was the sharp jab of little claws. He screeched and clacked his jaws until breeding caretakers burst in. By then he could barely see his legs, so he hoped that they were finally taking the blasted plug out. Something heavy and hard slipped free. Several squirming larvae followed, easing the pressure on his skin slightly. They wriggled and clawed and tore until they pulled themselves out, covered in larval food and his sticky yellow blood. He was held still until finally the wriggling ceased and he was able to relax. The larvae were all a disgusting pus-white. He knew he was that color at one point, but it didn’t change how gross they looked. He was placed on the bed once more and cleaned up. The seemingly endless stretch of skin from his bloated belly had shrunk down once more, elastic flesh settling into where his organs should be. One of the caretakers ran a sympathetic claw over his body. He huffed and curled in on himself.

The Queen was probably pleased with herself, punishing a “disobedient” hive member and managing to bring a whole new clutch into the world at the same time. Not that she did any work beyond making sure they would actually hatch. He’d follow every order from now on, he promised himself. Nothing in the world was worth birthing a whole new damn hive.

**Author's Note:**

> To stay updated on my Kinktober works and see other October challenges I'm doing, follow me on Twitter @nines35711


End file.
